1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to battery powered personal mobility vehicles and more particularly to a personal mobility vehicle having a folding seat which is adapted to detach from the vehicle, fold, and store in the vehicle when not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
A great array of battery powered personal mobility vehicles for the disabled and sick are available on the market.
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for personal mobility vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,465 discloses a personal mobility vehicle capable of providing a high degree of maneuverability in turning.
So far as the inventor is aware personal mobility vehicles with folding components are not disclosed. The invention is thus addressed to provide a folding personal mobility vehicle.